Regretted Actions Cursed Memories
by angelz of cherry-petals
Summary: Sakura's family is getting killed one by one... Please read and Review!
1. Prologue

Regretted actions, cursed memories  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ** Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. **  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
A young man stood at the edge of a cliff. He was properly dressed and had messy chocolate brown hair. He had blood splattered all over his favorite green polo shirt. Yes, blood. Blood from his loved one, at the same time his enemy. He stared blankly out into the sea, which was just below the cliff, watching the waves crash against the rocks. A deep sense of regret was starting to fill every inch of him. A chilly wind was starting to blow, whipping his hair around. He shivered slightly, not because he was feeling cold. It was the feeling and sense of being alone. He had a faraway look in his eyes and was clutching a bag in his hand. His bag was bulging with certain items. He was thinking back. Thinking of someone. Thinking of something.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review! 


	2. All over again

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
------: Means change of scene ' ': Means that person's thoughts  
  
Sakura stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, trying to recall a certain memory of her mother. She squeezed her eyes tight and buried her head into her pillow. Sakura's mother died when she was just three years old. Her father once accidentally slipped out that Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, was actually murdered. Seventeen years had passed and there was still no news about her mother.  
  
"Police! What's the police for, when they can't even solve this case?" Sakura choked out those few words and the tears that had been threatening to overflow streamed down her cheek onto her pillow. Sakura had some beautiful memories of her mother and missed her dearly.  
  
She fell into a deep sleep, thinking of her mother.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Kinomoto's consisted of Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura. They were a very rich family and lived in a mansion in Japan. Fujitaka was the boss of a prospering fashion company. He set up the company a very long time ago with the help of Nadeshiko. They started out from a small company to this famous company. So the company was very important to him as it held the most memories of Nadeshiko. Touya and Sakura had positions in the company too. Well, they were just the heirs to the company. Obviously the had high positions. Touya and Sakura couldn't hold a needle without stabbing their fingers. They were rich, therefore owning nine cars and miles of roaming land (I'm exaggerating.).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura awoke to the warm sunlight streaming through the gaps in the drawback curtains. She sleepily opened her eyes and stretched. She slid off her bed and went into her walk-in cupboard. She had tons of clothes hanging in there. Her walk-in cupboard itself was the same size as her room. (You can guess how big it is) Sakura had a secret hidden in the cupboard. She had a star-shaped necklace stashed away in one of the boxes, plus a book filled with fifty-two clow cards. Two guardians were living in the wand. Sakura ran through the whole room before choosing the right clothes, a white tank top and a pink mini skirt.  
  
Ten minutes later, she was down at the dining room. Fujitaka and Touya were already there.  
  
"Ohayo kaijuu (good morning monster)." Touya greeted her.  
  
Sakura frowned at Touya and gritted her teeth.  
  
"For goodness sake Touya! I'm already twenty years old. Not that ten-year- old you used to call kaijuu. So shut up you baka (stupid)"said Sakura  
  
"And I'm not that seventeen-year-old you could call baka." Touya scowled at Sakura.  
  
"Brrrring.!" The phone rang. A butler picked up the phone and passed it to Fujitaka. Touya glanced at Sakura and asked, "Slept well last night? Your eyes are pretty red and puffy. Were the ghosts bothering you again?"  
  
"Really? My eyes are red?" Sakura whipped out a mirror from her pocket and continue, "I am NOT afraid of ghosts!"  
  
Naturally, Touya knew Sakura was crying last night. But he didn't know why. Something was bothering her.  
  
Fujitaka smiled at them and excused himself from the table. With the phone in one hand, Fujitaka then proceeded to his room.  
  
"Must be another business thing." Touya informed Sakura, "I'm going upstairs." Touya reached his father's room door and raised his hand to knock on the door. "What!? No! It can't be!" Fujitaka yelled in strangled voice. Touya's fist stopped in mid-air. He pressed his ear closer to the door. "When? Oh My!" Touya was about to barge in, when Fujitaka lowered his voice. Touya leaned against the door and strained his ears. However, he lost his balance and fell into the room just in time to see Fujitaka faint. Touya slid to the floor and caught him before his head hit the ground. "Dad! Dad! What's wrong? Wake up!" Touya shook his father firmly but to no avail. Fujitaka didn't budge.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
~ At the hospital ~  
  
Sakura sat silently on the hospital's plastic chair. Her head was bent and she was fiddling worriedly with the hem of her dress. Touya on the other hand was pacing the floor and punching the wall.  
  
"Will you stop that! You're going to break the whole hospital down. After that, you'll have to pay for dad's bills as well as the hospital's renovation charges," said an irritated Sakura.  
  
Touya stopped as if in a trance and looked at his fist, his eyes in a daze. He was too worried to realize that he was punching the wall. He shook his head and said, "Oh, sorry."  
  
Touya sighed and now instead of punching the wall, he started kicking the wall. The wall shuddered under Touya's kicking force.  
  
"Hey! That's worse then before! Stop it! I'm getting frustrated!" Sakura got up and went to the cabinet beside the hospital bed. Touya looked at her curiously, but continued to kick the wall.  
  
"Ah-ha! Found it." Sakura straightened up and showed Touya a length of white string.  
  
"Erm, may I ask what's that for?" Touya eyed the rope suspiciously.  
  
"Well, that's to tie you up if you don't sit on the chair and keep quiet." Sakura glared at him.  
  
Touya immediately knew not to provoke her anymore. 'She's in a bad mood. Wonder what's wrong. Got up on the wrong side of the bed.'  
  
A rustling sound came from the bed. Fujitaka sat up and shook his head. He ran his hand through his hair and asked, "Where am I?"  
  
Hearing Fujitaka call, both of them immediately ran to his bedside and started talking at once.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Do you feel-"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Fujitaka held up his hands and said, "Woah, one at a time please!"  
  
Touya looked at Sakura. "Could you please call the doctor here?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because I said so. Now go."  
  
"Alright!" Sakura glared at him and shuffled out of the room.  
  
"Ok, dad, what exactly happened?"  
  
"Oh, nothing of your concern." "What do you mean by nothing? You fainted. It's something about the company right? I'm worried. So is Sakura."  
  
"Well, ok. But you mustn't tell Sakura about it. She's not supposed to know yet." Touya nodded and dialed Sakura's hand phone number on his.  
  
"Hi Sakura, erm, could you get some drinks for yourself. You should be thirsty."  
  
"No, I'm not thirsty. Thanks for your concern."  
  
"Erm, then, get a drink for me. Onegai?" Touya tried to stall for time. "Ok."  
  
Touya tucked his phone back into his pocket and looked at Fujitaka.  
  
"Erm, you promise not to tell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's all gone." Fujitaka faltered.  
  
"Huh? What?" Touya looked at Fujitaka who nodded his head. "Oh my gosh! It can't be is this a trick? Stop lying."  
  
Just then the hospital door and Sakura slowly crept into the room. Touya looked at her and shut his mouth.  
  
"Here, your drink," Sakura thrust a can of drink towards Touya.  
  
"So, what happened?" Sakura asked Touya gently. "Well. erm. dad has a weak heart and. yeah." Touya looked past Touya's shoulder and at Fujitaka who was desperately trying to stop him from spilling out the news. Touya nodded sullenly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
~ At the Mall ~  
  
"How nice! Finally a long break from the factory." Said Sakura as she rifled through the clothes on the rack.  
  
"Well, you're never really in the factory anyway, except when a new worker, male worker is there." Teased Tomoyo. Sakura batted her playfully. "Well, do you know what's the real reason anyway?"  
  
"Speaking about the factory, how long has the factory been around?" Tomoyo changed the subject.  
  
"Erm, a long time, around seven years. Why?"  
  
"No wonder he's so upset."  
  
"Who? Why?"  
  
"Didn't you know? The factory was burnt down a few days ago. That's why your dad's so upset. Didn't anyone tell you?"  
  
"N.no." Sakura was in a daze.  
  
*******  
  
Cheery-blossom-sakura : Sorry it took so long caught up with school work. I know it's rather short, boring. Thanks for the reviews. Pls r&R.  
  
Suggestions- e-mail me at: delphinegal@hotmail.com 


End file.
